Hidden Eden Love DBSK  Junsu  Jae Joong
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Le Paradis, ce lieu promettant la paix aux âmes torturées qui se présentent à ses portes. Ce lieu si parfait que chacun voudrait l'atteindre comme une obsession, comme un poison qui parcours nos veines à nous rendre fou. Ce lieu est devenu mon enfer ...
1. L'amour d'un ange pour un démon

**Personnage de la fanfiction** : DBSK (what else ?)  
**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'apaprtiens, (même pas eux T-T)

**Paring** : Junsu (ange) / Hero (démon). (Eh oui encore du Yaoi, désolée pour ça ^^)  
**Personnage secondair**e :  
• Du côté ange : Jeajoong, Yoo Chun, Chang Min, Yunho & (Junsu)  
• DU côté démon : Xiah, Micky, Max, U-Know & (Hero)  
**Résumé :** _Le Paradis : ce lieu pur, éblouissant et reposant. Ce lieu promettant repos éternel et paix aux âmes torturées qui se présentent à ses portes. Un lieu si parfait que chacun voudrait l'atteindre, comme une convoitise, comme une obsession, comme un poison qui parcours vos veines à vous rendre fou. Ce lieu empli de promesse et d'espoir est le mien. Mais ce monde tant recherché n'a plus rien de beau à me yeux … Laissez-moi vous montrer le revers de ce monde si parfait à vos yeux … Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire …_

* * *

_Le Paradis : ce lieu pur, __é__blouissant et reposant. Ce lieu promettant repos __é__ternel et paix aux __â__mes tortur__é__es qui se pr__é__sentent __à__ ses portes. Un lieu si parfait que chacun voudrait l'atteindre, comme une convoitise, comme une obsession, comme un poison qui parcours vos veines __à__ vous rendre fou. Ce lieu empli de promesse et d'espoir est le mien. Mais ce monde tant recherch__é__ n'a plus rien de beau __à__ me yeux __… Laissez-moi vous montrer le revers de ce monde si parfait à vos yeux …__ Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire __…_

Je vis, jour après jour, gardant ce sourire polie et bienveillant, cet air enjoué qui me va si bien, comme une promesse d'un lendemain meilleur. Certains pensent que c'est un moyen pour moi de me voiler la face, d'espérer quelqu'un chose qui ne viendra sûrement jamais, d'autres ne remarquent même pas cette douleur lancinante qui habite mon regard. J'ère parmi les anges, je déambule dans ce monde en cherchant ma place, portant ce fardeau sur mes épaules et sur mon cœur. Je suis un ange parmi les anges et pourtant … Je suis celui qui veille sur vous, je vous couvre de mes ailes lorsque votre dernier souffle s'échappe de vos lèvres. Je vous suis, comme une ombre fidèle, qui vous guide à travers ce monde obscur qui est le vôtre. Je suis à votre écoute lorsque vous pleurez, je suis votre soutient lorsque vous flanchez, car je suis né pour ça. Je suis né pour vous servir et apaiser votre âme. Je suis un Ange … mais plus tout à fait. Est-ce peut-être ce poison qui coule dans mes veines qui fausse ma vision des choses : mais je ne sais même plus si j'aime ce que je fais, ce que je suis. Je ne saurais vous dire si cela viendrait à me manquer si je devais tout arrêter du jour au lendemain. Cesser d'être un ange … Est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Je ne saurais même pas vous dire si la raison de ma venue dans ce monde, si ce pourquoi je suis né, fait de moi celui que je veux être réellement … Dès le premier instant où mes ailes se sont déployées, dès le premier instant où ce souffle de vie à parcourus mon corps j'ai su ce que je devais faire. Comme une évidence, comme une raison d'être, comme si une force impressionnante prenait possession de mon corps et de mon esprit me rendant … heureux et dépendant. Mais cette force je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu le jour où je t'ai rencontré …

**Junsu ? Encore perdu dans tes pensées … ?**

La voix douce et rassurante de Chang Min me sort de mes pensées. Je vous présente le plus jeune de mes frères, mais de loin le plus grand. Il me dépasse d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, mais loin de m'impressionner ça me rassure. Parce que je sais que je peux me reposer sur lui … Et quand il sourit une aura émane de lui pour apaiser le plus turbulent des cœurs. Ses yeux noisette d'une douceur incroyable s'ancrent aux miens, lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer, comme pour éviter que je prenne la fuite –encore- et je vois qu'il s'inquiète et comment ne pourrait-il pas ? Je sais qu'il ressent ce que je ressens, avec toute fois moins d'impact et moins de force. Car nous somme lié depuis la naissance. Un lien qui nous unis et fait de nous bien plus que des frères mais une seule et même personne à part entière. Le monde des anges et bien plus complexe que ne l'imagine l'humain. Nous sommes une entité qui existe depuis la nuit des temps il me semble. Nous avons accompagné l'homme dans son évolution pour l'amener doucement à devenir l'être qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais c'est impuissant que nous l'avons vu se mener lui-même au désastre et à sa perte. Nous apaisons les hommes, nous leur tendons la main quand ils en ont besoin mais en aucun cas nous ne pouvons le faire changer d'avis, nous ne pouvons contrôler ces décisions et ses envies, si l'humain en est lui-même profondément convaincus … Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, à quoi aurait pu ressembler un monde modelé à l'image et aux valeurs des Anges ? Pas sûr qu'il soit véritablement mieux. J'observe le visage de mon frère comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Ses lèvres sont fines et douces, l'ovale de son visage est en harmonie parfaite avec le reste de son corps que l'on peut deviner finement musclé sous cet amas de tissu blanc qui nous sert de vêtement. Je prends la main qu'il me tend et me relève. Je ferme le petit cahier dans lequel j'écris mes pensées et le range précautionneusement dans l'une de mes poches.

**Yoo Chun vient de rentrer, il se sent faible après avoir aidé plusieurs de ses protégés à passer l'Hymkiépa. Il faut que l'on descende au no man's land. Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

**Bien sûr !**

Je lui emboite le pas, souriant, pour rejoindre mes frères. Le visage légèrement creusé de Yoo Chun me montre à quel point notre raison d'être peut être dangereuse pour nous. Je lui adresse un sourire réconfortant, et plus je me rapproche de lui et plus je sens à quel point il est mal, mais je sais aussi que ma présence lui redonne des forces. Comme si une fois réunis, mes 4 frères et moi, nous partagions nos forces et nos douleurs pour qu'un équilibre constant règne entre nous. Faire passer l'Hymkiépa est de loin le travail le plus important et le plus dur qu'un ange ait à faire. Mener des âmes perdues, apeuré, qui refuse de quitter la terre, vers l'au-delà, vers l'inconnu, est souvent difficile. Mais jamais, haut grand jamais, un ange ne pourrait refuser de le faire. C'est un besoin que son corps entier lui cri, comme une drogue. On sait que ça nous blesse, que ça nous affaiblit mais on en a besoin. Nous en sommes dépendants, ou peut-être est-ce parce que nous aimons trop les humains. Ou est-ce tout simplement de la folie ? Je tends ma main vers sa joue et la caresse doucement, il répond à mon geste par une étreinte rapide mais réconfortante puis reprend appuie sur Yunho, l'aîné de notre « famille », mais aussi le plus résistant de tous. Jamais je ne l'ai vu flancher, faiblir, et ne serait-ce que trébucher devant nous. Même si notre lien nous rend égaux, nous savons tous au fond de notre cœur que cette force qui coule dans nos corps est la sienne. Il est toujours calme, sait trouver les mots et quand l'un de nous flanche il n'hésite pas à lui venir en aide, quitte à le porter à bout de bras. Tout comme Chang Min, tout comme Yoo Chun il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Leurs yeux pétillent de malice et d'un calme rassurant, et surtout ils ont cette aura magnétique et bouleversante pour le cœur d'un humain. J'ai du l'avoir un jour moi aussi. Mais je me fane, jours après jours …

Il ne me restait plus qu'un membre de ma famille à vous présenter et non le moindre. Jae Joong. Le plus bel ange que la cité est dieux est pu voir naître jusqu'à ce jour. Un regard et vous êtes chamboulé, un sourire et vous donneriez votre vie pour cet ange. Il beau, il est calme, le plus calme de tous à ne pas en douter. Même dans sa démarche, même dans sa gestuel, tout. Tout est beau et bouleversant. Il s'avance calmement vers nous et rive son regard dans le mien, mon cœur rata un battement et une douleur lancinante me serra le cœur que je réprimai du mieux que je pouvais. Du coin de l'œil je pus voir Yoo Chun porter une main à sa poitrine. Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, je sais que dans ton état de faiblesse tu ressens ma douleur autant que si c'était la tienne et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ternir leur cœur et je vois bien, je sens bien que Jae Joong se sent aussi fautif alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'être … tout est de ma faute. Ma faute à moi, de m'être laissé empoisonner et prendre dans les filets de ce jeu douloureux pour tout le monde. Je baisse la tête, fautif. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le courage de faire face au regard inquiet de Chang Min, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force de faire face au regard légèrement réprobateur de Yunho. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la force de faire face aux regards emplis de pitié de Yoo Chun. Oui aujourd'hui je préfère baisser les yeux et chasser du mieux que je pouvais la douleur qui serre mon cœur. Je sens la main chaude de Jae Joong se glisser dans la mienne, sa présence me rassure. Et je me sens honteux de ressentir cette peine quand tu es à mes côtés. Car tu es mon frère, tu n'es pas … lui. Mais votre ressemblance est tellement frappante que je me perds dans ma propre folie. Mais que tu ne me repousses pas, que tu ne me rejettes pas, que tu me soutiennes, que tu me montres ta présence me fait oublier que mon cœur pleure et je sens ta joie de vivre et ton bonheur s'infiltrer doucement dans mon corps. Merci … Je relève la tête et croise vos regards bienveillants.

Peut-être est-ce ce genre d'échange que les humains ne peuvent comprendre. Ces échanges silencieux mais pourtant tellement mouvementés et riches en émotions. Oui, 5 frères, membres d'une même famille, peuvent communiquer ainsi, les mots devenant futiles et encombrants. Nos cœurs communiquaient d'eux même et nous n'avions plus qu'à suivre leurs danses. Je fermai les yeux un instant et inspirai profondément pour faire déployer doucement mes ailes au même rythme que cette aura lumineuse nous enveloppa de sa chaleur. Je me laissai doucement tomber en arrière, suivit de mes frères. Je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds et comme si mon cœur cherchait à s'échapper de mes lèvres, je le senti remonter dans ma poitrine. Mais je souriais de bien-être et poussai un soupir d'aise quand je sentis cet air vivifiant me transpercer. Je me laissai chuter dans le vide les yeux fermé, écoutant mon corps fendre l'air dans un léger sifflement aigu. Je pouvais déjà sentir les ondes du No Man's Land, lieu neutre où chaque être magique a la possibilité de se « ressourcer ». Bien sûr personne n'y ai obligé mais est-ce qu'un humain s'entêterait à ne pas manger, ni boire pour sa survie ? Pour un être magique c'est la même chose, mais de façon plus … abstrait. Le no man's land regroupe les anges, les démons et toute autre entité magique. Pourtant, un peu comme dans une utopie, aucune animosité ne se fait ressentir. On se côtoie les uns les autres, on apprend à connaitre ces mondes qui nous entoure mais qui nous sont pourtant inconnus. Nos seuls points commun sont ce no man's land et le monde des humains dans lequel nous répandons notre magie. Mais une fois dans ce lieu neutre on se sent apaisé, serein et j'étais persuadé que même si nous mettions tous nos efforts pour ne serait-ce qu'hausser le ton nous ne pourrions le faire … alors c'est peut-être cette magie qui embrouillait mes sens, mon cœur … Je sens que mon corps chute de plus en plus vite, comme une poupée, mollement et dans un claquement sec mes ailes se déploies totalement pour freiner ma chute et j'atterris avec grâce et agilité. Accroupi au sol j'attends que mes ailes se soient rétractées avant de me diriger vers mes frères déjà assis à discuter joyeusement, certains allongé dans l'herbe, d'autres à lire un livre. Et mon cœur se sent tout à coup léger et un petit rire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Il fait si bon et si chaud. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois d'autres anges voler doucement dans le ciel, dans un spectacle magnifique, et descendre pour fouler le sol de ce qu'on appelle « L'Eden » entre nous. Oui, le No Man's Land est l'Eden des anges …

**Junsu où tu vas ?**

S'écria Yunho. Peut-être que si je n'étais pas aussi obnubiler par lui, peut-être que si j'avais plus écouté le lien qui me reliait à mes frères j'aurais sentit l'inquiétude dans sa voix et ses gestes. Mais dans ce lieu, oui, dans ce lieu j'étais sûr de te voir, te croiser, de te parler, de sentir ta peau si douce sous mes doigts. Entendre ta voix murmurer mon prénom et sentir ton regard glisser sur moi … Est-ce cette endroit qui me rend si euphorique, est-ce le faite de voir le visage de mon frère affaiblie reprendre de magnifiques couleurs ou est-ce le faites de te savoir si près de moi que mon cœur s'emballe et qu'une joie sans fin m'envahis. Je me sens revivre et mon cœur bat joyeusement comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que tu as quitté mes côtés. Ton visage hante mes pensées, ton rire persiste à résonner dans mon âme et je suis là, à te chercher, à courir dans cet Eden pour te retrouver Toi. Celui que j'aime, celui qui m'est interdis d'aimer. Et transgressant les règles, je vole vers toi sachant au fond de moi que notre histoire serait vouée à l'échec, c'était évident, c'était impossible. Mais l'amoureux transit ne peut ignorer l'appel de la tentation, de l'espoir, de la naïveté d'un « peut-être »… Et de par ses attentes, contourne l'impossible, le niant carrément. L'amoureux est souvent idiot, aveuglé par ce … « Et si » ? Car toute personne, même un ange rêve, veut rêver et veut réaliser ses rêves. Même s'il ne se rend pas compte vers quelle souffrance il court.

Mais avec le temps _Il_ était devenu la source de mon obsession. Je commençai à remarquer cet étrange sentiment naître en moi et faire battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, rythme calculé au moindre de _ses_ sourires. _Il_ influençait mon humeur, _il _m'influençait moi … Et quand je compris qu'un changement se produisait, j'avais tenté de m'éloigner, de fuir, de faire comme si ce que je ressentais n'existait pas. Mais plus je fermais les yeux et plus je te voyais, plus je m'éloignais et plus tu m'obsédais à un point qu'il m'était devenu insupportable de ne plus te voir. Alors je me laissai aller à ma folie et je te laissai m'attirer à toi. Mais de la tristesse je suis passé à la frustration. J'étais piégé entre deux états… enchaîné à ses règles et ce code de conduite à suivre. Rester près de toi avait finir par ne plus me suffire. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avais besoin de sentir que je t'appartenais comme tu m'appartenais, j'avais besoin de savoir que ton cœur battait pour moi, que je t'obsédais au moins autant que tu m'obsédais. Peu à peu je perdais de mon innocence, et ce statut d'ange qui m'appartenait, je ne méritais plus de l'avoir et j'avais mal. Mal pour mes frères conscient de ma folie, mal de savoir qu'ils ne pouvaient m'arrêter, que personne n'aurait pu m'arrêter à part toi et le repos éternel. J'aurais voulu repousser cette folie que tu avais fait naître en moi, mais cœur y était trop ancré et me demander de cesser de t'aimer revenait à me demander de mourir. Car sans toi mes jours perdaient de leur éclat, car sans toi cet Eden avait un goût de fer et de poussière, car sans toi je ne me voyais pas vivre éternellement … Soudain une bourrasque de vent m'obligea à me courber pour ne pas me faire reculer, instinctivement mes ailes se déployèrent pour venir s'enrouler autour de moi et me protéger de la poussière et du vent. Mon cœur rata un battement et je sentis mes jambes fléchir. Je pouvais déjà sentir ta présence. Doucement mes ailes se baissèrent et je te vis me faire face, ce sourire, si bouleversant pour mon pauvre cœur, me frappa en pleine poitrine. Tes yeux, rivés sur moi, se plissèrent légèrement sur ton regard brûlant ce qui finit de m'achever. Tes frères et toi avançaient dans ce no man's land l'air déterminé et convaincu. Cette force qui émane de fou m'hypnotise et me fascine à la fois. Vous êtes beau, démon tentateur vêtu de noir. Vos corps musclés, que vous savez si bien mettre en avant, attire le regard, et nous attise. Cette aura dérangeante qui vous entoure ne vous rend que plus mystérieux, que plus attirant. J'étais perverti n'est-ce pas ?

**Bonjour … mon ange.**

Serait-ce de l'amusement dans ta voix ou bien une impatience teinté de joie ? Ta voix bien que murmuré me fait frémir. Si tu savais à quel point je me sens faible face à toi … Tu pourrais me dire de faire n'importe quoi que je t'accorderais ta demande sans opposer de résistance, ni même poser de questions. Tes frères nous dépassent et je sens leur regard brûlant, emplie d'animosité, me transpercer. Leurs pas frappent le sol en rythme et de façon brut, ma poitrine s'alourdit alors qu'une peur mêlé à de la compréhension m'envahit doucement. Je peux comprendre la colère qui les anime, et je sais aussi qu'au final ce n'est que de l'inquiétude pour toi. Ils ressentent ce que tu ressens, ils savent qu'on joue avec le feu sans pouvoir contrôler ce flot de sentiments et qu'on finira un jour ou l'autre par les emmener avec nous dans notre chute … mais eux, tes frères, les miens, ne sont-ils pas les mieux placer pour comprendre la folie qui nous anime ? Je me sens tellement coupable de leur imposer ça. Mais j'ai vraiment fait du mieux que je pouvais pour t'effacer de moi, quitte à ne plus me rendre dans le no man's land, à m'en rendre malade. Mais peut-être aurait-ce été préférable. Que je quitte ce monde avant que … avant que je succombe … Doucement je sens ta main se glisser dans la mienne et ma culpabilité disparait en un claquement de doigt. Je suis fou … fou de toi. Et je m'excuse auprès de ceux que j'aime de ce pêcher. Comment la plus belle chose qui soit au monde peut-elle être un pêché dans ce lieu qui se veut parfait … ? La chaleur de tes doigts s'entremêlant aux miens me fait perdre toute notion du temps, de l'espace, de mes peurs. Il n'existe plus que toi. Je souris pour te rassurer, j'aimerais pouvoir effacer cette lueur inquiète de tes yeux …

Mais comme d'habitude je ne peux que te sourire, je ne peux que t'éteindre d'une main rapide et affiché un air rassurant et enjoué, alors qu'au fond de moi je suis mort de trouille … Un gardien de l'équilibre s'approche de nous, et comme d'habitude on s'écarte à un bon mètre l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur crie à l'injustice mais mon visage reste serein et calme. Quand est-ce que j'ai appris à mentir comme ça ? Quand est-ce que le poison du mensonge s'est infiltré en moi ? Le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi ? Le jour où mon cœur à bat pour toi ? Je détourne le regard pour ne pas souffrir un peu plus de ce manque qui déchire tout mon être alors que tu es à seulement un mètre de moi. Des sentiments tellement paradoxaux m'envahissent et avec tellement de violence que je ne sais pas lequel apaiser en premier. Le gardien nous fixe, l'air soupçonneux, qu'est-ce que je peux détester sa présence, sa surveillance … J'ai envie de lui hurler de nous laisser, qu'il cesse de faire peser sur mes épaules cette culpabilité et cette pression qui ne m'empêche pourtant pas de t'aimer … Ton visage devient mauvais et tes lèvres se pincent dans un rictus de colère alors que ta mâchoire se serre frénétiquement. Même ainsi tu es magnifique … d'une frappe du sol je te vois t'envoler dans le ciel après que tu es déployé tes ailes aussi noir que l'ébène. Là aussi tu es tellement magnifique. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'une de tes plumes noirs se laisse bercer par le vent en chutant doucement vers le sol. Je la recueille dans le creux de ma main où elle vient trouver refuge. Je déploie mes ailes majestueusement et m'apprête à te suivre quand :

**Junsu !**

La voix de Yoo Chun me coupe dans mon élan, et souriant je me tourne vers lui. Au loin je peux voir mes frères arriver doucement en marchant. Leur cœur lourd d'inquiétude frémissent dans ma poitrine. Mon frère s'approcha de moi, il semblait avoir repris assez de force et je sentis sa force de caractère briller d'un nouvel éclat. Yoo Chun s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon avant-bras d'un geste doux. Il la remonta lentement jusqu'au creux de mon cou et vint caresser ma joue d'un geste tendre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et il me murmure, comme un secret :

**Fait attention … s'il te plaît … **

**Il devrait arrêter cette folie surtout !**

La voix de Yunho claque et je reçois sa remarque comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Mais je sais qu'il a raison … Je plonge mon regard dans le sien mais ne peut le soutenir. Je baisse les yeux mais ne cède pas aux larmes qui menacent de tomber. Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Du coin de l'œil je le vois s'éloigner l'air furieux et s'assoir sur un gros rocher alors que Jae Joong le suit après m'avoir adressé un petit signe de tête. Comme une autorisation, comme un accord silencieux qu'il me donnait. Mais j'étais incapable de sourire. Chang Min passa un bras autour de mes épaules et tente de me rassurer :

**Ne le prends pas mal … Il est seulement inquiet pour toi … nous le sommes tous à vrai dire.**

**Je sais,** soufflais-je doucement en ravalant mes larmes**. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire hein … ?** Ma voix n'était qu'un gémissement lent et faible.

**Je n'en sais rien,** soupira-t-il avant de se détacher doucement de moi. **Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai vu les efforts que tu as fait pour l'oublier …** Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun gardien de l'équilibre ne se trouvait là à nous écouter puis repris. **Mais tu joues à un jeu dangereux Junsu et tu vas finir par te brûler … **

**Mais j'y arrive pas … je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête ! Il m'obsède et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou !**

**Je crois qu'on le devient tous grâce à toi,** plaisanta Yoo Chun. J'esquissai un sourire dans sa direction et, hésitant, Chang Min reprit :

**Est-ce que tu as confiance en lui ? … Je veux dire, tu es sûr qu'il … ne profite pas de toi ?**

Je jetai sur lui un regard offusqué et surtout blessé. Douter de l'amour de Hero ne m'avait pas effleuré un seul instant. Oui il appartenait au côté du mal, oui il était né dans ce monde pour venir récupérer des âmes sombres pour les faire brûler en enfer. Mais malgré tout, je savais que ce que je lisais dans son regard pour moi était vrai. J'en étais persuadé ! J'en étais convaincu ! Et à cet instant c'était tout ce qui m'importait ! Mes frères durent sentir cette nouvelle force bouleverser mes sentiments car Chang Min s'empressa de s'excuser alors que le regard brûlant et inquiet de Yunho et Jae Joong se posa sur moi. Je déglutis et poussai un léger soupir avant d'arquer mes ailes et de dire :

**Je ferais attention … je ne succomberais pas … pas cette fois. Pas encore.**

Oui du plus profond de mon être je le savais, j'en étais sûr ! Je résisterais encore, rien qu'une fois de plus, car succomber à ce délice, à cette force malsaine qui emprisonne nos sens, serait pire que tout. Cela reviendrait à te perdre et je ne le supporterais pas … alors encore une fois, je me contenterais de ta présence … Je laissai le vent m'emporter en jetant un dernier regard à mes frères, leur regard levé vers moi. Oui je ne succomberais pas cette fois … alors pourquoi ma conviction vacillait au rythme des coups d'ailes qui m'amenait à celui que j'aime. A ce démon qui avait si bien su s'emparer de mon cœur pour la garder avec lui. A Hero. Le seul et unique pêché de ma vie.

* * *

Voilààà, une nouvelle fic tout fraîchement commencé, j'espère que vous avez aimé Dites moi si ce premier chapitre vous donne envie d'avoir la suite, si vous avez des remarques ou des suggestions.

Merci d'avoir lu


	2. L'amour d'un démon pour un ange

Je ne sais pas depuis quand, ni comment, ni même pourquoi ce sentiment de liberté vient me brûler les ailes. Je vis, depuis longtemps. J'ai vu, beaucoup de choses. J'ai agis, fais de bonnes et de mauvaises actions. Je suis venu au monde pour accomplir un devoir qui m'était imposé bien longtemps avant mon existence. Je fais ce que les autres ont fait avant moi et je fais ce que d'autres feront bien longtemps après moi. Je ne fais que suivre l'ordre des choses, accomplis mes missions sans poser de questions, y trouvant même mon compte, ma satisfaction et ma joie. J'ai longtemps vécus, avec mes frères, selon le désir du plus haut placé. A suivre les règles et j'étais heureux. Imbécile heureux ? Oui sûrement mais c'était bien plus facile, c'était « comme ça », pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Tout le monde était satisfait, tout le monde y trouvait son compte alors je suivais le rythme. Je pensais sincèrement vivre, vivre le maximum de ce que ma condition, de ce que mon rang m'offrait. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tous ces compliqués, depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout a changé, ma vie si futile soit-elle mais si utopique a commencé à se ternir. Et mon cœur, mon cœur s'est mis à battre, d'abord de légers battements puis lentement ta présence a commencé à le rendre fou et j'ai eus mal. Mal d'être à tes côtés, mal de ressentir ces douces sensations s'emparer de mon être. Mal que mon cœur batte sans que tu ne l'entendes, qu'il se mette à pleurer quand tu n'es pas là, qu'il se déchire quand tu ris avec un autre que moi. Et j'étais désolé, apeuré de faire ressentir ça à mes frères, de les obliger à subir cette folie que tu as fait naître en moi. Je suis un démon. Et les démons n'ont pas le droit de ressentir ces choses-là. Mais il n'existe pas un jour, pas une minute, ni même une seconde où je regrette d'avoir croisé ton regard ce jour-là. Ce sourire que tu m'as adressé, ce rire qui s'est échappé de tes lèvres, cette douceur dans ton regard et ce parfum si enivrant m'ont fait succomber sans que je ne puisse me défendre … Je t'ai regardé faire, comme impuissant, je t'ai laissé capturer mon cœur et jours après joue, sourires après sourires, regards après regards j'ai faiblit … Sans protester, ni chercher à y échapper comme un condamné à mort courant à l'échafaud avec plaisir et passion …

Je crois que ça serait mentir que de dire avoir essayé de t'effacer de mon cœur. Peut-être que j'aurais dû, peut-être que les choses auraient été plus facile ainsi, tu ne crois pas ? Mais je n'en n'avais pas la force, ni même l'envie. Je préférais souffrir, que ma vie perde de son éclat, si cela signifiait passer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps à tes côtés. J'ai cru dépérir sans ta présence, moi qui ne réclamait que ta voix, ton visage, ta joie de vivre, moi qui ne cherchait rien d'autre que ta chaleur. Cette façon si cruelle que tu as eus de m'éviter, m'a blessé bien plus que je ne l'aurais laissé paraitre. Mes frères m'ont soutenu à leur façon, leur geste froid, distant, n'étaient qu'un moyen de me protéger, de me réveiller, mais je sentais leur tristesse et l'inquiétude perler dans leur cœur. Et ils avaient mal, à cause de moi leur cœur pleurait l'absence d'un être de l'autre monde. Ceux que nous sommes censés détester, ceux que nous sommes censé affronter sur notre terrain de jeu favori : le monde des humains. Ils m'ont vu m'affaiblir, me terrer dans mon silence et ma douleur, les fuir pour ne pas leur imposer mon mal être. Et c'est à ce moment, ce seul moment où j'ai flanché, rien qu'une fois je me suis dit : « que peut-être, peut-être qu'il fallait que je fasse disparaitre cet amour impossible que tu faisais naître en moi. » Mais comment aurais-je pu ? Quitte à t'aimer autant le faire totalement non ? Même si ça me détruisait petit à petit comme un poison. Cruel mais si doux et si … envoûtant. Puis je t'ai vu de nouveau devant moi, comme une apparition divine, comme l'ange que tu étais, ta lumière m'a éblouis et ta chaleur à finit de consumer mon cœur meurtrit. Comme une renaissance, tu m'as ramené à la vie et celui qui m'avait empoisonné, celui qui m'avait déchiré le cœur, celui la même a donné un nouveau sens à mon existence.

Tu as bouleversé l'ordre de ma vie comme j'ai bouleversé la tienne. Je ne ressens plus de joie à voler ces âmes perdues à ces anges qui tentent désespérément de leur faire passer l'Hymkiépa. Je ne ressens plus de joie à voir ces âmes souffrir. Non, je ne ressens de joie qu'à tes côtés finalement … Je n'ai jamais eus de mal à accepter mes sentiments pour toi, même si je me sentais coupable, au fond de moi, de savoir les risques que ça impliquaient pour mes frères. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas me détacher de toi. Un lien puissant nous unis et rien, ni personne, ne sauraient le détruire ! C'est ce que j'essaye de me persuader pour avoir la force de continuer. La mort. C'est ce qui nous attend au final. La sanction suprême pour avoir commis le pêché d'aimer un ange. Ce monde qui est le mien m'apparait tellement cruel et sans pitié, quelle douce ironie pour le démon que je suis. L'arroseur arrosé. J'aurais cru voir un peu plus de sympathie et de … laxisme dans ton monde, mais il est tout aussi dur … alors les choses se terminent donc ainsi ? Condamnés peu importe où l'on fuit. C'est cette vision des choses qui me retint de ne pas céder aux pulsions qui m'habitent quand je suis près de toi. THE END. Est-ce vraiment ce que mérite notre amour ? Ces gestes « innocents » qui caressent mon corps ne sont-ils pas ce qui nous mène à notre perte ? Mais nous avons beau résister, nous finiront bien par céder un jour ou l'autre, c'est évident … mais qui aurait cru que nous céderions aussi rapidement ? … moi.

**Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, beau démon !**

Ta voix ma tire de mes réflexions, tu n'as pas mis tant de temps que ça pour me rattraper. Je me redresse sur les deux coudes en souriant. C'est si bon te voir ton visage si tu savais. Entendre ta voix légèrement cassée, qui ne fait que rajouter du charme à ton être entier, me captive. Tu te tiens debout devant moi et tes ailes sont encore déployées, flottant avec douceur et délices au vent. Mon cœur frémis et mes mains se mettent à trembler et je suis sûr, que toi, tu ne remarques même pas à quel point ta simple présence a de l'effet sur moi. Je saute du rocher sur lequel j'étais allongé et m'approche de toi, d'une démarche tranquille. Je ris légèrement devant ton regard qui se voile et aux rouges de tes joues qui montent. Je peux lire tellement facilement tes émotions que je me demande comment tu fais pour résister à autant de désir à mon égard. Et ne te méprends pas, je suis flatté. Je caresse ta joue d'une main tendre et douce. Juste parce que j'en ai envie.

**Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça ! **

Tu ris à nouveau et je sais, je sens que tu te laisses aller à cette euphorie qui nous gagne comme à chaque fois que nous sommes réunis. On ressemble à deux enfants ayant enfin LE jouet tant convoité, et pourtant, un goût amer subsiste. Un arrière-goût de frustration et de colère C'est tellement bon, mais tellement dur d'être à tes côtés qu'au final mon humeur ne sait sur quel pied danser. La cascade qui se trouve à côté de nous fait un bruit terrible et je la remercie silencieusement, car elle a le mérite de couvrir les battements frénétique de mon cœur qui s'éveille en ta présence. Doucement tu recules et tu arques un sourcil joueur et taquin. Tu délasses ton haut d'un geste souple et retire ce morceau de tissu bien trop inutile à mes yeux et dévoiles ton buste parfait. Légèrement musclé, fin. Ta peau qui semble si douce m'appel mais je reste là, comme toujours à t'observer et succomber à cette douce torture que tu m'infliges.

**Prêt à faire le saut de l'ange ?**

Sans même avoir le temps de réagir je te vois partir en courant vers le bord du précipice et te vois plonger dans l'eau déployant tes ailes comme jamais. Si le temps avait pu se stopper j'aurais pu voir ces rayons de soleil caresser ton visage et son corps magnifique avant de chuter majestueusement dans le vide. Je souris et défait mon haut à mon tour, je prends mon élan et m'apprête à te rejoindre lorsque mon pied butte dans quelque chose. Un petit cahier recouvert de cuir fin et ficelé brièvement. Est-ce à toi ? Je regarde un instant dans ta direction et je te vois flotter dans les airs à profiter de ce soleil magnifique … Je baisse de nouveau mais yeux sur le calepin et le prends doucement dans mes mains. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher mais c'est plus fort que moi … je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur et j'ai besoin de savoir … je recule pour me cacher de toi et m'accroupit sous un arbre, le cœur tambourinant et les mains tremblantes. Je l'ouvre doucement, presque hésitant, et le feuillette. Les premières pages sont remplis de mon visage, un visage que tu as rendu plus beau j'en ai bien peur … c'est comme ça que tu me vois donc ? Un fin sourire apparait sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts parcours le papier, tu parles de moi, tu me décris, mon visage, ma voix … j'accède à tes pensées les plus sincère me concernant et comme un amoureux aveugle mon cœur s'en sent rassuré. Je m'apprête à refermer ton cahier m'ayant assez immiscé dans ta vie lorsque mon regard tombe sur des mots douloureux …

« _… mon cœur me fait tellement mal. Est-ce donc ça que les humains recherchent dans leur vie. Est-ce cette douleur qui les fait se sentir vivant et euphorique. Je sais que je l'aime, j'en suis tombé profondément et sincèrement amoureux, mais est-ce la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ? Parfois j'aurais voulu ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, oui dans mes moments de pires faiblesses je souhaiterais que mon cœur cesse d'hurler son prénom, qu'il cesse de battre rien qu'un instant pour retrouver la paix qui m'habitait avant … c'est horrible de dire ça, c'est horrible de ressentir ça. Parce que tout ce que je demande c'est de pouvoir l'aimer librement, de l'accepter dans mon cœur sans jamais … jamais faillir un seul instant. J'aimerais pouvoir crier au monde entier que moi … Junsu, ange parmi les anges, j'aime Hero, le démon le plus tentateur des enfers. Et quand bien même j'ai tout fait pour le repousser, pour l'éloigner de ma vie, je me sentais condamné à mort. Sans lui la vie n'a plus de goût et l'abandonner pour retourner à cette utopie d'avant me semble bien trop difficile et bien trop cruelle …_ »

Je n'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir ce cahier … tes mots me blessent et je crois que si j'en avais été capable je me serais sans doute mis à pleurer. Mais mon visage reste impassible, seul me regard semble flancher légèrement. Je me relève doucement et sors de ma cachette, et je t'aperçois soudainement devant moi, instinctivement je cache le cahier derrière mon dos mais je te vois trébucher et finalement chuter au sol dans une grimace douloureuse. Mon cœur déchiré, rate un battement. Je sens le cahier m'échapper des mains et tomber au sol mais je m'en contre fiche. Je me précipite vers toi et tombe à genoux. C'est fou ce tumulte de nouveau sentiments que tu as fait naître en moi. Inquiet, oui je suis inquiet pour toi …

**Junsu ! Est-ce que ça va ? **

Doucement je t'aide à te relever et en respirant bruyamment, tu articules :

**Cram … crampe … **

Ta main empoigne la mienne avec force alors qu'une vague de douleur te transperce le dos alors que tu essayes de dégager ton aile de ce lourds poids. Tu respires difficilement et je vois déjà tes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je me sens tellement impuissant face à ta douleur. Je me déteste tellement de ne t'apporter que de la douleur. Et je sais que je n'ai pas la capacité de te rendre heureux, d'apaiser tes troubles … je passe ma main dans ton dos et fait de petits cercles histoires de chasser cette crampe du mieux que je peux … Doucement tu reprends des couleurs et un souffle normal. Ton corps accroché au mien se remet vibrer normalement. Tu veux savoir le plus drôle dans tout ça ? C'est que seul la chaleur de ton corps, seul ton visage légèrement crispé, seule ta peau me garde ancré à la réalité. Car je suis déjà parti dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Tu plonges doucement ton regard dans le mien et le temps semble se suspendre … Pourquoi est-ce que les choses doivent être comme ça ? Je sens le poids de tous ces mensonges s'abattre sur moi et je les écrase, les balaye d'un revers de main, quitte à me faire saigner. C'est le noir dans mon esprit, je me cache dans ma faiblesse mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Je ne supporte plus cette angoisse et ce monde de cendre dans lequel je vis, dans lequel tu vis. J'y cherche des émotions qui se sont fanées, il ne reste plus que nous. Il n'y a plus de lumières et on continue d'errer dans cette vallée le cœur et la tête emplies de rêves. Je ne peux plus voir notre passé, et ne peux prédire l'avenir. A vrai dire je ne peux même pas voir notre présent. Où dans ce monde devrions-nous aller ? Car je sais que même si je ne fais que t'effleurer, si je ne fais que te toucher du bout des doigts tout s'interrompra et tu disparaitras de ma vie … à jamais. La porte de mon cœur lourd est toujours fermée … Ton regard ancré au mien je me sens perdre pied. Je te fais souffrir mais ton regard semble me crier le contraire. Tout ton être semble me crier le contraire … Ne me regardes pas comme ça, mon cœur ne peut le supporter. Tant d'espoir et de peur. Tant d'amour et d'inquiétude … je porte une main à ton visage et le caresse avec douceur, si je pouvais effacer cette douleur de ton cœur ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mon amour … si tu savais à quel point mon cœur souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer. Tu te redresses et te rapproche de moi, rien qu'un pas, presque imperceptible mais mon cœur, lui, le voit. Le sens. Tes deux mains se posent sur mes hanches et tu m'attires doucement à toi. Depuis quand est-ce l'ange qui succombe au pêché en premier ? Si tu avances encore je ne pourrais pas retenir ce flot d'émotions qui me submerge. Jamais mon envie d'être avec toi n'a été plus forte et doucement, comme dans un rêve, tes lèvres s'approchent des miennes. Mes yeux se ferment sans pouvoir résister …

_Parfois j'aurais voulu ne jamais l'avoir rencontré …_

Brusquement je te repousse. Un peu trop fort d'ailleurs puisque tu tombes au sol. Je peux encore sentir tes mains tremblantes, hésitantes sur mon corps. Et crois-moi, mon cœur souffre bien plus que tu ne l'imagines … Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas céder. Pas maintenant pas comme ça. Je me suis leurré trop longtemps mais le petit jeu est terminé. Si tu n'as pas la force de me repousser alors je le ferais pour nous. Même si je dois en mourir mais jamais, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de t'avoir mené à ta perte ! Je me détourne de toi et récupère mon t-shirt avant de te dépasser et marcher en direction de la pleine centrale. J'aurais pu m'envoler puis fuir plus vite. Mais même si je me montre si fort, si convaincant, je n'avais qu'une envie au fond de moi. Que tu me rattrapes … Mon cœur saigne comme jamais de te voir si blessé au sol. Les douleurs du cœur sont toujours bien dur à supporter que les douleurs physiques … et je crois bien que j'ai entendu ton cœur se briser. Pardonne moi … je serre les poings et lasse rageusement mon haut en l'enroulant autour de mon torse.

**HERO !**

Ta voix claque dans l'air. Elle est dure, brisée, ravagée. Je continue de marcher bien que mes pas se soient largement ralentis.

**HERO !**

S'il te plaît ne me demande pas de te faire face, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas résister. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la difficulté que j'ai de m'éloigner de toi ? Mais tu l'as dit toi-même … j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas entrer dans ta vie … et ne pense pas que je dise ça durement, non tu as raison et c'est là le vrai fond du problème … Je suis las, fatigué et j'ai peur, bien trop peur … Pourtant mes pas se sont stabilisé et je suis là, j'attends. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien, j'attends un miracle qui ne viendra jamais … un bruit de froissement d'ailes et je te vois te planter devant moi. Je détourne le regard et baisse les yeux comme si tu aurais pu y voir de quelconques larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'empêches de faire ça mon amour ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est la meilleure des solutions ? Tu as essayé mais tu n'as pas réussis, alors laisse-moi essayez pour nous rien qu'une fois … Et tu seras heureux après, oui tu le seras j'en suis persuadé ! … Mais pas tant que ça. JE serre les dents et te jette un regard dur. Pourtant tu ne faiblis pas et tu fais un pas vers moi. Tu poses une main sur mon avant-bras et je me dégage violement. Nouveau coup dur pour ton cœur.

**Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Ne fuis pas !** Ton ton s'était fait dur, mais ta voix se changea vite en un murmure blessant. **S'il te plaît … Arrête de te mentir Hero, arrête de me mentir …**

Mon nom semble si doux prononcé par toi que mon cœur flanche rien qu'un instant. Pourtant je ne dois pas céder, j'ai pris une décision et je m'y tiendrais coûte que coûte … Je déglutis puis lâche hargneusement :

**Mentir sur quoi hein ? C'était marrant de te voir tourner autour de moi pendant un temps** mais **je me suis lassé … Et puis surtout … surtout ….** Ces mots, si durs, ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche. Ces mensonges si vils et si meurtrier, je respirai légèrement et dit d'un ton posé … **Surtout tu ne mérites pas que je me fasse brûler les ailes pour toi …**

Et pour appuyer ce que je viens de dire, je déploie mes ailes avec force et rage. Oui une rage sourde m'envahit parce que je sens ton regard se déchirer, ta conviction vaciller et ton cœur se casser. Mais peut-être qu'il nous faut en passer par là ! Je tape du pied pour prendre mon envole et à deux mètre du sol je te sens attraper mon pied avec force, et tu me projettes sur le sol, contre lequel je m'écrase douloureusement. Je laisse échapper un gémissement entre mes lèvres alors que tu me fais face de toute ta hauteur. Je vois tes larmes sur ton visage et c'est un pique de plus mon cœur.

**Tu crois quoi Hero ? Que je ne mesure pas l'ampleur de la situation ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas me protéger ! Tu te sens plus fort, plus important, plus grand en partant, en fuyant ? C'est ça que tu voulais, jouer ?**

Tu n'y as pas cru un instant et bizarrement j'aime ça. J'aime que tu n'aies pas cru mes paroles même si ça complique la situation un peu plus … Je me relève et laisse éclater ma douleur et ma colère, j'hurle parce que dans le fond ça me fait du bien :

**Et quoi ? Tu as envie de te punir ? De punir tes frères pour cette faiblesse ? Tu serais prêt à condamner tes frères, 4 anges pour MOI ! Pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un baiser, qu'une caresse, qu'un étreinte de ma part ?**

**OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! ET OUI ! **

Tu hurles pour couvrir le son de ma voix et tu m'empoignes comme pour me faire taire avant de me repousser en arrière. La force de conviction dans ta voix, la panique, la honte aussi que je peux y lire, que je peux deviner … je ressens la même. Tu es honteux de vouloir faire passer ton cœur avant celui de tes frères. Et je sais aussi que c'est la seule et unique raison qui t'a retenu jusqu'ici parce que je ressens la même chose. Sacrifier mes frères pour toi … est-ce vraiment ce à quoi je suis réduit ? … oui. Honteusement oui. Douloureusement oui. Egoïstement oui. Ta voix n'est plus qu'un murmure lorsque tu reprends :

**Oui … je ne peux plus faire semblant … c'est trop dur, trop dur … **

Tu te laisses tomber au sol et mon corps entier veut te bras dans mes bras, te rassurer, t'aimer … mais je recul, je recule parce que je comprends avec horreur où cette situation va nous mener et pourtant … pourtant je ne peux aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments. Est-ce que ca fait de nous des monstres ? Je fais face à la cascade et je suffoque, mon souffle ce bloque et mon cœur pleure à défaut de mes yeux. Combien de temps je reste là à lutter contre l'envi de te rejoindre et t'enfin céder pour accéder au plus beau et au plus magnifique moment de ma vie … ?

**Hero …**

Mon prénom que tu souffles dans le creux de ma nuque me fait trembler et tu passes doucement tes bras autour de moi pour me donner de ta chaleur.

**Est-ce vraiment mal de t'aimer ? **

**Non … bien sûr que non. Ce sont leurs règles qui sont mal, celles qui nous empêchent de nous aimer … **

**J'ai essayé … je te jure … mais c'est plus fort que moi …**

Tu enfouis ton visage dans le creux de mon alors que je te fais face. Je te sers contre moi et caresse la peau de ton dos. C'est si bon de te sentir contre moi que j'en oublie mes peurs, mes craintes, parce que je t'ai là dans mes bras. Et plus rien ne doit avoir d'importance à part toi. Tu trembles légèrement, est-ce que tu as froid ? Je resserre mon étreinte autour de ton corps et pose mon visage sur le haut de ta tête. Je ferme les yeux et soupir d'aise.

**Je devrais me sentir plus que jamais coupable à cette instant n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui et tu devrais avoir peur …**

… **avoir honte …**

… **et pourtant …**

… **je me sens juste … heureux**

**Heureux. **

Le dernier mot sortit de ma bouche au même rythme que le tien. Oui à cet instant il n'y avait plus que toi et moi. Et je me forçai à oublier le reste, rien qu'un instant pour qu'il n'y ai que toi et moi. Toi et moi. Je lève ton visage vers moi et te sourit tendrement. Je savoure cet instant qui ne pourra plus jamais se reproduire je le sais … mais je n'y pense pas. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les tiennes et je me perds dans leur douceur. Mainte et mainte fois j'avais rêvé de ce baiser mais il était bien plus fort, bien plus doux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer … Mes deux mains tremblantes viennent encadrer son visage et mon pouce caresse doucement ses pommettes. Je bouge doucement mes lèvres pour capturer la chaleur de sa bouche … Et je sens à quel point se baiser et vital pour lui, pour nous, pour moi. Je ne désire qu'une chose : rester entre ses bras. Savourer sa chaleur et son parfum si envoûtant. Doucement j'enroule mes ailes autour de nous pour nous cacher au reste du monde, pour nous protéger des autres. Et je sens les tiennes recouvrir mes ailes. Je te souris tendrement et je me blottis contre toi et pousse un soupir d'aise. Doucement je dépose des baisers sur sa joue et lui caresse le torse. Sentir Junsu contre moi ne faisait qu'accentuer ce mal être que je tentais de réfréner. Tout au long de ce temps qui me semblait interminable j'avais essayé de ne pas écouter mon corps me réclamait la présence de celui que j'aime. Mais je me laisse tomber dans ce tourbillon de frénésie parce que je ne voulais que sentir un désir couler dans mes veines et me sentir fébrile entre ses bras. Je lui caresse son visage du bout du nez. Une main emprisonnant sa joue dans une étreinte tendre. Sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte une de mes mains s'était glisser le long de son torse et était passé sous le t-shirt. Mon corps entier criait au supplice, il ressentait chacune des caresses de mon ange avec ferveur, ses baisers qui savaient si bien m'enflammer. Je me sentais perdre le contrôle de mon désir. Je alors plonge alors doucement mon regard dans le sien avant de me remettre à l'embrasser, l'embrasser d'abord doucement, sensuellement puis avec un peu moins de retenu, je me laisse aller de plus en plus. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui … de son corps, de son cœur …

Prenant mon temps je l'allonge dans l'herbe verte de notre petit coin de paradis. Et je m'allonge sur lui avec douceur. Tant pis. Tant pis si je meurs, mais laissait moi rien que cet instant avec lui … rien qu'un. Si j'avais su que cet homme alors devenir comme ça. Ces gémissements mêlés à ses semi-protestations murmurées faiblement du bout des lèvres me rendent fou. Cette façon qu'il a de caresser mon corps, de l'embraser. Un simple geste de sa part et je perds pied, me perdant dans un monde particulier, unique et qui me renvoi chacune de mes sensations fois mille. C'était si bon et si frustrant à la fois. Mon corps criait au supplice et à l'affront. Il réclamait d'assouvir ce feu qui brûlait en moi. Junsu … cet homme est tellement cher à mon cœur, je l'aime tellement que le désir et l'excitation qui me gagne vibrent avec force en moi. J'ai beau retenir l'ardeur qui bouillonne en moi je me sens esclave de mon désir. Je sais qu'il est maitre de mon corps, de mes pensées, il peut fait de moi ce qu'il veut … comment je m'appelle ? Où je suis ? Suis-je un homme bon ou mauvais ? Plus rien n'a d'importance, plus rien ne compte. Seul cet homme, qui me rend fou, vibre en moi. Son nom, son odeur, la forme de son corps, de son visage. La moindre parcelle de mon être connait ces réponses par cœur … Je n'ai plus mal, nulle part, seul mon appétit me fait souffrir. Lui qui a si bien su capturer mon cœur froid, le réchauffer le faire battre. Il a enflammé mes sens en un rien de temps, un battement de cils, deux regards qui se croise et j'étais sien. Oui depuis le début il m'avait fait sien. Depuis le début j'étais dépendant de lui. Alors comment puis-je fuir ? Je lui appartenais et rien au monde n'aurait pu changer ça, surtout pas maintenant … Sentir ses mains glisser sur ma peau a quelque chose de magique. Comme si rien ne pouvait être aussi beau, de le voir si entreprenant m'arrache des gémissements de plaisir sincère. Je ne peux plus attendre je me sens l'effet d'un homme réduit à suivre ses pulsions, condamné à écouter les cris de son corps. Condamné à répondre aux appels de celui qu'il aime … Tu me veux autant que je te veux n'est-ce pas ? Cette soudaine ardeur dans tes baisers, ce libre cours à tes sentiments me rend dingue, me fait perdre pied un peu plus, rien qu'un peu plus. Le monde s'efface autour de moi pour ne laisser que ta présence à mes côtés. Plus rien n'existe à part toi. Bienvenue dans mon monde. Un monde où un désir pressant flotte, un monde où un amour dévastateur nous emprisonne les cœurs et les corps. Quand tu enroules tes bras autour de moi je sais qu'à jamais je t'appartiendrais. C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Et c'est si bon. Si bon de te sentir contre moi. Tes lèvres qui se perdent dans mon cou me font pousser des gémissements saccadés, je sens ta langue titiller ma peau, tes lèvres la capturer pour y laisser ta marque. Cette marque qui repose sur mon cœur. Le monde entier verra à quel point je t'appartiens, à quel point je te laisse me soumettre à toi. Je le veux, j'en ai besoin. Guide-moi dans ton monde dans les affres du désir. Demande moi ce qui te ferait plaisir et je te le rendrais au centuple. N'ai pas peur d'oser de savourer ce qu'on a longtemps réfréné …

Et c'est avec douceur que je lui fais l'amour. Que je lui murmure mes sentiments forts et troublants. Je ne pense pas au lendemain où sa présence, sera arrachée à la mienne. Je ne pense pas au futur sombre qui nous attend. Je ne peux plus respirer … Et maintenant je... Je m'abandonne juste à cette faiblesse avec le pêcher de l'égoïsme.


End file.
